


Во власти Луны

by ZlobG



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobG/pseuds/ZlobG
Summary: Когда погиб его учитель, Дамьен думал, что ему уже никогда не стать тем, кем он мечтал быть с тех пор, как оказался в Ордене. Но Судьба сыграла с ним шутку, немного жестокую. И все ради того, чтобы он обрел свой истинный Путь.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Арт: Slytherin Punk

Дамьен проснулся и сел в постели, глядя на свои руки, которые слегка подрагивали. Он до сих пор ощущал их крыльями и с трудом дышал, оказавшись в реальности. 

Вечногорящий. Старая сказка для детишек. Когда-то и он с открытым ртом слушал мать, которая рассказывала о великих птицах, приносящих счастье своим огнем и светом. С тех пор прошло много лет. С тех пор его мать умерла, как и братья, и сестры. С тех пор, как его подобрал Арам.

Подняв голову, Дамьен посмотрел в окно – луна была в самом своем полном сиянии, и изливалась на землю ярким белым светом. Но ему луна напоминала пепел – уже остывший, осыпающийся последними хлопьями, как и костер, на котором казнили его учителя, а он ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

Он чувствовал себя трусливым глупым мальчишкой, которого держали за руки, чтобы не побежал спасать, ведь он должен стоять среди себе подобных, смотреть и ничего не делать. 

Он не провалил миссию. Никто его в этом не винит. 

Но он знает, что опозорил учителя. 

Дамьен сжал руки в кулаки и вновь опустил голову, глубоко вдыхая прохладный воздух, пробирающий до костей, не смотря на то, что в маленьком камине горит огонь. 

Да, он похож на феникса - уродца из своего сна. Только его сказка без счастливого конца. Даже спустя годы он будет помнить крики Арама, его боль и отчаяние. Умирая, он будет помнить чужую, первую смерть на своих руках. 

И собственное бессилие, не смотря на то, что он был учеником одного из лучших Мастеров. 

Дамьен прекрасно знал, что не уснет. Поэтому, поднявшись с постели, потер глаза и оделся. Долго смотрел на плащ, подбитый мехом, решая, стоит ли его надевать. Здесь, на Севере, всегда было холодно, и зима, как оказалось, мало отличается от лета. За окном дул ледяной ветер, сегодня особенно злой. 

Плащ он не взял. 

Холод снаружи толстых стен медленно, но верно сковывал все тело, пока он брел по темным улицам, но он не обращал внимания. Он хотел остудить голову, в которой все еще мешались образы из сна и воспоминания об учителе, даже если для этого ему придется замерзнуть. 

Тяжелый плащ, накинутый на плечи, отвлек от невеселых мыслей. Дамьен встрепенулся и увидел Луну. 

Ирония судьбы, но ее звали так же, как и холодное светило в черном небе. Похожие по цвету на крыло ворона, иссиня-черные длинные волосы, карие, темные бездонные глаза, высокие скулы и удивительно теплая улыбка. Удивительное создание. Он уже не первый месяц гадал, как такое чудо могло оказаться среди всех этих мужчин… 

Она ему нравилась. Кроткая, как все те не многие служанки, жившие здесь, и поразительно волевая. Луна никогда ни к кому не проявляла лишнего внимания, на все шутки отвечала фырканьем и продолжала бегать по своим делам, не обращая внимания на других. Маленькая и тонкая, достававшая большинству местных до плеч, независимая и гордая. Она редко жалела его, но всегда поддерживала, когда было нужно. Дамьен каждый раз задавался вопросом, почему она возится с таким, как он. С таким…фениксом – уродцем. 

– Ты заболеешь, если будешь столь беспечен, – сказала она. Голос ее странным образом обволакивал и успокаивал тревожную в этот час душу. 

Дамьен чуть улыбнулся и все же закутался в плащ. 

– Тебе не стоило, – заметил он. 

Луна, спрятав нос в вороте короткой куртки, лишь фыркнула и пошла вперед неспешным шагом. Дамьен пошел следом за ней, в который раз удивляясь, как она еще не замерзла в такой одежке, тогда как он первое время с трудом привыкал к коротким дням, темных ночам и ледяному ветру, что жил тут всегда. 

Территория Ордена поражала своими размерами. Спрятанный высоко в горах, он напоминал город - крепость, где врезанный в скалу замок соседствовал с небольшими домиками, построенными из толстых камней той же скальной породы. В этих домиках жила прислуга Ордена, немногочисленная и обученная не хуже самих ассасинов, поэтому охраны здесь практически не было. Сейчас вокруг царили тишина и мрак, едва нарушаемые светом в окнах некоторых домов и высоких шпилей башен. 

Дамьен не знал, где жила Луна – в одном из этих домов, или в самом замке. Он думал, что, скорее всего, в замке, потому что девушка, несмотря на свой юный возраст, считалась личной служанкой главы Ордена – госпожи Сапфир. Саму госпожу он видел лишь два раза за те четыре месяца, что находился здесь, и ни разу не видел ее лица. Она всегда скрывала его под черной маской из тонкой кожи, облегавшей лицо от шеи до глаз, а волосы всегда были убраны под черный капюшон. С Луной же он столкнулся в первый день своего пребывания здесь, после того, как было решено отправить его на Север. Суматоха, творившаяся на Юге, вынудила Орден скрыться, а ученик опального, пойманного Мастера мог стать проблемой. В ту ночь, когда его привезли сюда, раненого и разбитого от вида гибели своего учителя, он запомнил только лицо Луны. Она просидела с ним всю ночь, обрабатывая рану на груди, молча и сосредоточенно, пока он бредил, продолжая вырываться из фантомных рук, чтобы спасти Арама. 

Когда же на рассвете он проснулся и спросил, где находится, она лишь ответила: 

– Это твой новый дом. Скоро у тебя будет учитель. 

– Я… Арам... Я не помог ему... 

– И что? 

– Я не гожусь быть ассасином… Я предал честь ассасина.

Луна рассмеялась и улыбнулась: 

– Раз ты думаешь об этом, значит, еще не потерял свою мечту, – она погладила его по растрепанным черным волосам, легко провела пальцами по острой скуле, которая слегка кололась под мягкими прикосновениями, и, склонившись, шепнула: – Никогда не теряй надежду. 

Дамьен тогда решил, что ему все мерещится, но Луна никуда не исчезла. Она сменила ему повязку на груди, дала воды, а после тихонько напевала песню на неизвестном ему языке, под которую он и заснул, тревожно, но все же заснул. 

С тех пор она всегда находилась где-то рядом. Но на все вопросы о Главе Ордена, которые начал задавать Дамьен, узнав, что это женщина, всегда молчала, сказав лишь, что является ее служанкой. 

Услышав в первый раз о том, что это женщина, Дамьен был очень удивлен. 

– Неужели женщина способна управлять столь сильными мужчинами?! 

Луна фыркнула и улыбнулась своей лисьей улыбкой: 

– Ты удивишься, узнав, на что способна женщина. 

От ее слов он тогда покраснел, и с тех пор не мог отделаться от навязчивой мысли, что эта девушка прекрасна и полна тайн. Но тайна ее госпожи манила его столь же сильно, как и желание коснуться Луны, чего он позволить себе не мог. Поэтому он задавал вопросы, пытаясь что-нибудь узнать, пытаясь отвлечься от того чувства, что росло в нем и крепло с тех пор, как он узнал Луну. 

– Почему ты не спишь? – спросила она, неспешно шагая вперед во мраке осенней холодной ночи. 

Дамьен вздрогнул, выныривая из собственных дум, и ответил: 

– Не спится. 

– Почему? 

– Кошмары. 

– Здесь хорошее место, – сказала Луна. – Тихое. Уединенное. 

– Поэтому госпожа Сапфир живет здесь? – спросил он. 

– Думаю, отчасти, да, – кивнула Луна. 

– А почему ты не спишь? – спросил он. Они шли рядом, дыхание вырывалось облачками пара, но никто не искал тепла. 

Луна не ответила, лишь плечами пожала. 

– Давно ты служишь ей? 

– Ты уже спрашивал. С малых лет. 

Дамьен кивнул. Он и правда спрашивал, и не раз. И ждал, что однажды Луна разболтает что-нибудь о своей госпоже, но каждый раз она молчала, а загадка продолжала разъедать его сознание. Выращенный среди мужчин, среди оружия и знаний, он не верил, что всего лишь одна женщина способна отдавать приказы, казнить и вершить суд над чужими жизнями. Он не верил, что мужчина может подчиниться женщине. Но Сапфир управляла целой армией мужчин, а в Ордене жили не только ассасины. 

– Почему ты спрашиваешь о ней?– спросила Луна – В столь поздний час, гуляя по пустым улицам. Ты все время думаешь о ней? 

Дамьену хотелось верить, что он услышал в ее голосе ревность. Но нет, это была не она. Хотя жаль. Сапфир казалась сказкой, а Луна была рядом, из крови и плоти, живая и удивительная, и он думал, что, возможно, она могла бы скрасить не только такие прогулки, шагая рядом, но и его постель. Вот только девушка была холодна как лед, несмотря на ее улыбку и заботу. Этот лед, всегда плавающий в глубине темных глаз, хотелось растопить. Дотронуться и сделать своей, сделать частью себя. Но он не смел. 

В Ордене было очень мало женщин, к ним относились с уважением, несмотря на шутки, они казались чем-то священным. Возможно, потому что многие из них владели клинком не хуже любого ассасина. Луна среди них казалась хрупким цветком. Однако побаивались даже ее. Побаивались сильнее прочих, потому что она была ближе всех к госпоже и главе Северного Ордена. 

– Что не дает тебе покоя на самом деле? – Луна остановилась и посмотрела в глаза Дамьена, светившиеся под луной льдом алмаза. 

Удивительно, но во мраке ночи они прекрасно видели друг друга. Дамьен заметил тревогу во взгляде девушки. Захотелось коснуться, узнать, сколь холодна ее нежная кожа, обдуваемая пронзительным ветром. Но он лишь дернул рукой, а затем сжал ее в кулак. 

Его беспомощность. Вот что не давало ему покоя ночами. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным и никчемным после смерти учителя. Он не мог хорошо тренироваться с другим Мастером. Он не спал ночами и слышал либо крики Арама, либо каких-то диковинных существ, вроде сегодняшних фениксов, в тех кошмарах, в которые проваливался перед рассветом, если повезет. Он сомневался в себе. Среди всего этого нагромождения эмоций и воспоминаний блуждало любопытство о том, кто такая Сапфир, и желание коснуться Луны. 

Он чувствовал себя так, словно его жизнь распадается на куски. 

– Это неважно. 

Луна коснулась его руки и улыбнулась: 

– Ты можешь врать кому угодно. Но не лги сам себе. Когда ты во всем разберешься, то поймешь, что ничего не случается просто так. Ты оказался здесь не просто так. Твой учитель отдал свою жизнь не просто так. Пройдет время, и ты будешь хорошим ассасином. Я знаю. 

Она развернулась и пошла прочь, скрываясь во мраке и оставляя Дамьена наедине со своими запутанными мыслями. 

Спустя неделю Дамьен, поднимаясь от удара, нанесенного ему на тренировке Мастером в живот, заметил черные волосы и изящный силуэт за одной из колонн. Он знал, что это Луна. 

Никогда раньше она не приходила посмотреть на него. 

Впрочем, из тени колонны она так и не вышла, но наблюдала за ним достаточно долго. И на следующий день тоже. Дамьен чувствовал легкий, но постоянно присутствующий взгляд. Пропуская удары, он злился на себя и мысленно молил Луну уйти, чтобы не видеть его позора. Но это все продолжалось и продолжалось. 

Однажды он спросил ее об этом во время одной из очередных ночных прогулок. Луна лишь выгнула бровь и дернула плечом, не удостоив ответом. Он не решился настаивать. В его жизни было слишком мало женщин, чтобы терять ее дружеское расположение. Даже если для этого придется смешить ее своей неловкостью и неумением противостоять врагу в тренировочном бою на палках. 

Меньше всего он ожидал того, что случилось несколько недель спустя. 

Наступило лето. Но теплее не стало. Дни были все так же коротки и холодны, превращаясь ночью в глубокую ледяную зиму. 

В одну из ночей Дамьен плохо спал, слушая вой ветра, почти не ел за завтраком и был рассеян на тренировке. К нему приставили очередного Мастера, но лучше не стало. Он не мог сосредоточиться и часто пропускал удары. Пальцы одеревенели и не могли удержать оружие. Мастер ругался, Дамьен злился. Просил повторить урок, а затем вновь падал. На площадке они были не одни, кто-то постоянно подшучивал над его неловкостью и упрямством, это заставляло его снова и снова подниматься на ноги, и снова просить Мастера повторить. 

Дамьен понял, что что-то случилось, когда все замерли и склонили головы. Кроме него. Он, оказавшись на земле, задумался и не сразу заметил, как все вокруг изменилось, как стало тихо. А потом увидел, что рядом с ним остановилась женщина. Это, безусловно, была она – госпожа Сапфир. Маска и капюшон были на своих местах, никто, кроме Главы, не носил подобного, да и фигура совершенно точно была женской. Дамьен лежал на холодной земле, замерев и затаив дыхание, а она возвышалась над ним и разглядывала, чуть склонив голову. Ему начали шептать, чтобы он поднялся и был почтительным. Он поспешил последовать этим советам, поднялся и преклонил колено, опуская голову, хотя безумно хотелось смотреть и смотреть. Госпожа Сапфир оглядела его с головы до ног, кивнула, потом легко дотронулась до его плеча, дождавшись, когда он посмотрит на нее, кивком велела следовать за ней, развернулась и пошла в сторону главного замка. 

Ничего не понимающий Дамьен поспешил последовать за женщиной. Пока они шли по коридорам замка, продуваемым ветрами, которые дули все сильнее с каждым верхним этажом, он рассматривал фигуру впереди себя и удивлялся. Она была такой хрупкой. Небольшого роста, тонкая, изящная, как цветок, Глава Северного Ордена ассасинов. Насколько же она опасна? Он знал, что стать во главе даже части Ордена не так просто, для этого нужно обладать определенными знаниями и навыками. 

Наконец, госпожа Сапфир остановилась возле больших дубовых дверей и толкнула их, заходя внутрь. 

Очутившись внутри, Дамьен пораженно замер. Его привели в отдельную тренировочную залу, которая поражала своими размерами, высотой колонн и тем оружием, что висело и стояло вдоль стен. Его было не так много, но оно было разным, словно собрано со всего света. 

Сапфир скинула плащ, бросив его прямо на пол, и жестом показала на его плащ, который Дамьен успел кое-как приладить на одно плечо, торопливо идя следом. А затем подошла к стене и сняла два меча. Один полетел ему под ноги. 

Госпожа Сапфир снова смерила его взглядом, подошла к стенду и сняла еще одно оружие. Тонкий длинный гибкий хлыст с металлической рукояткой. Сапфир взмахнула им, хлыст со свистом рассек воздух. Затем раздался щелчок, из кончика хлыста показалось острое лезвие и снова спряталось. Сапфир взмахнула рукой, которой держала хлыст, указывая на валявшийся на полу меч. Дамьен посмотрел на него и поднял, встав в боевую стойку. Сапфир не стала утруждаться и тоже становиться в стойку, просто подошла ближе, а потом поманила пальцами, которые облегала кожаная перчатка, будто вторая кожа. Дамьен собрался духом и сделал выпад, который Сапфир с легкостью парировала парой изящных движений. Новый выпад и снова парирование. Он попробовал еще раз, и его меч разрезал воздух. Послышался свист и Дамьен почувствовал обжигающий удар хлыста, который пришелся аккурат пониже спины. 

Дамьен пораженно ощутил эту боль и даже дотронулся, заведя руку за спину. А затем перевел взгляд на женщину. Она не издала ни звука, но ее глаза, такие же темные, как у Луны, свойственные женщинам этих мест, смеялись над ним. 

И это его раззадорило. 

Сапфир совершенно точно над ним издевалась, ее взгляд и легкая ненапряженная поза это доказывали. 

Выдохнув, Дамьен выпрямил спину и вновь перехватил меч. Готовый к бою. 

Вечером, спустя несколько часов интенсивной тренировки, после того, как госпожа Сапфир указала ему на двери, и он ушел к себе в комнату, Луна заливалась смехом, рассматривая рваную на спине и ниже одежду, да и саму спину, всю исцарапанную, и слушала рассказ о прошедшей внезапной тренировке. Она принесла ему ужин, прослышав, что на трапезу в обычное время для всех он опоздал, и осталась до глубокой ночи, посмеиваясь над его недовольным бурчанием. Потом достала из кармана своих теплых одежд маленький пузырек темного стекла и сказала: 

– Рецепт мне достался от бабушки. Залечивает раны. Я сама готовлю снадобье. Садись и повернись, я обработаю эти... раны от падения твоего достоинства, – она хихикнула, не удержавшись. 

Дамьен бросил на нее недовольный взгляд, но подчинился. 

– И ты всегда носишь это с собой? – зашипел он, когда тонкие пальцы принялись обрабатывать спину. 

– Вероятно, теперь носить с собой буду каждый день, – тонкие пальчики ловко втирали мазь в ссадины. 

– Почему? 

– Потому что, думаю, Госпожа определилась с твоим новым Мастером. 

– О чем ты? – Дамьен вдруг похолодел, стоило задуматься над словами Луны. И зашипел, стоило пальцам сильнее надавить на напряженные мышцы и царапины. 

– Госпожа будет тренировать тебя сама, – прямо ответила Луна. 

Он так резко обернулся, что она отпрянула. 

– Она сама сказала тебе? 

Луна улыбнулась и кивнула: 

– Ты не рад? 

– Но... Кто я такой, чтобы она сама тренировала меня?.. – Дамьен опустил голову и отвернулся. 

– Ты – дурак, – фыркнула девушка. – Раз госпожа тебя выбрала, значит, считает, что ты достоин. 

– Я? – он рассмеялся, только веселья в его голосе не было. – Все Мастера, что учили меня здесь, недовольны. Все мои тренировки - впустую. Она не должна тратить время на таких, как я. 

Луна вздохнула, присела ближе и шикнула: 

– Сиди смирно. И делай то, что велит госпожа. Она умная, и разберется без тебя. 

Дамьен, если честно, был с ней не согласен. Но говорить вслух не стал. 

Спустя неделю он с трудом мог спать, но уже по совершенно иным причинам. Госпожа Сапфир сменила оружие. Теперь он тренировался с двумя длинными кинжалами. Сапфир держала одной рукой такой же длинный кинжал, а другой – все тот же хлыст. Как бы Дамьен не старался, но навык обращения с оружием по-прежнему был не на самом лучшем уровне. Сапфир все его выпады отбивала одной рукой, а второй нещадно била хлыстом за каждую оплошность. В итоге большая часть его тела была покрыта следами от хлыста, которые, накладываясь друг на друга, даже с мазью Луны, не заживали. Дамьен злился и огрызался в ответ на шутки Луны, но та не обижалась, наоборот, ее смех становился лишь громче от его жалких попыток быть грубым. 

В один из вечеров, пребывая в своей комнате в гордом одиночестве и скверном настроении, Дамьен ходил из угла в угол, злясь на самого себя. Сегодня ему тоже досталось на тренировке, и теперь кровоточили руки. Царапины были не глубокими, но в этот раз Сапфир била по рукам, и как только он сжимал руки в кулаки, кровоточили и пальцы, и костяшки, а капли, алые и горячие, размазывались по коже. 

Дверь бесшумно открылась и зашла Луна. Осмотрев обнаженного по пояс молодого мужчину, она без зазрения совести прошла внутрь, неся несколько свитков, которые бережно прижимала к себе. 

– Госпожа велела тебе это прочитать. 

– Что это? И почему ты не стучишь? 

– Хочу и не стучу, - фыркнула она – Тут рассказы ассасинов о том, как они учились ими быть. Я читала некоторые. Это интересно. 

Она положила свитки на стол и снова достала мазь. 

– Садись. 

Дамьен дернул головой. И спросил: 

– Почему ты так ко мне относишься? Или ты так приветлива со всеми? 

Он не знал, что с ним сегодня такое. То ли неудачная тренировка, то ли постоянно присутствующая саднящая боль, то ли еще что. Он не хотел быть грубым с Луной. И все же так вышло. 

Луна в ответ на его выпад сузила глаза, подошла вплотную и, задрав голову, тихо прошипела: 

– Я – свободная женщина. Но оскорбишь еще раз, и я с тобой больше никогда не заговорю! 

Возможно, сегодня Дамьен слишком сильно устал. А, возможно, чары Луны, наконец, достигли его сознания, переливаясь через край. Он не смог себя сдержать, когда схватил ее за талию, прижал к себе и поцеловал. 

Всплеск адреналина заставил затрепетать все внутри. Ее губы были мягкие, податливые. Луна не сопротивлялась и позволяла себя целовать. Дамьен, ощутив это, осмелел и попытался углубить поцелуй, но Луна вдруг отдернула голову, а потом, выбравшись из его рук, отступила на шаг. Лицо ее было спокойным, каким-то холодным, а во взгляде скользило разочарование. Резкий взмах рукой и его правую щеку обожгло колючей болью, мотнув голову назад. 

– Я предупреждала, – холодно сказала Луна. Она убрала пузырек с мазью, который держала в другой руке, в карман, и покинула комнату. 

Дамьен виновато смотрел ей вслед, почему-то не в силах ни сделать шаг, ни окликнуть ее. 

На следующий день он был рассеян во время тренировки. Первый же удар хлыста по пальцам, заставил вскрикнуть и выронить кинжалы. Он живо ощутил, насколько чудодейственной была мазь Луны, без которой он вчера остался по собственной глупости. 

Тренировка не задалась. Сапфир все так же молчала и жалила своим хлыстом, а он, хоть и стыдился собственной неуклюжести, ничего не мог поделать с мыслями, которые каждое мгновение возвращались к служанке. Впервые его волновала не загадка госпожи, а то, как он обошелся с ее приближенной. 

Наконец, его отпустили. Дамьен, чувствуя, как болят руки и плечи, даже не переодевшись, пошел искать Луну. Ему казалось, что к вечеру он обежал всю территорию Ордена, но девушки нигде не было. 

Разочарованный, злой на себя и свою глупость, уставший за бесплодно потраченный день, он, наконец, вернулся в замок. Оставшись без ужина, поздним вечером он направился в общие бани, где в это время никого уже не должно было быть. Раздевшись, он зашел в наполненное горячим паром помещение. 

И замер. 

В небольшом бассейне, собирая волосы в косу, спиной к двери сидела Луна. 

Дамьен на краткий миг захотел сбежать. И вместе с тем остаться, завороженный представшим зрелищем обнаженной красоты. 

– Посмеешь со мной заговорить, и я снова тебя ударю, – вдруг сказала она, даже не обернувшись. 

Дамьен сглотнул и сделал шаг вперед. 

– Подай ткань, – Луна протянула руку, все так же не поворачивая головы. 

Дамьен взял с лавки возле стены ткань, развернул ее и с затаенным дыханием смотрел, как девушка выходит из воды, поворачивается к нему, забирает ткань и заворачивается в нее. Ни смущения, ни стыда, несмотря на то, что оба были обнажены, в ее взгляде не было. А вот холодность все еще плавала в глубине ее темных глаз, что ранило Дамьена очень сильно. Ранило и чаровало. 

Приведя себя в должный вид, Луна взяла его за руки, осмотрела их и цокнула языком: 

– Как неосторожно. Садись в воду, я вернусь с мазью. 

Дамьен шагнул в бассейн и погрузился по грудь в воду, сам того не замечая. Эта Луна была холодная, как ночное светило, но лишь сильнее завораживала, несмотря на их размолвку, и он был бессилен против этих чар. 

Луна вернулась, присела у бассейна, и велела вытянуть руки. Снова их осмотрев, молча натерла раны мазью, потом поднялась, сказала: 

– Мойся. Потом возвращайся к себе и отдыхай, – после чего ушла. 

Дамьен снова не смог остановить ее. Он вновь мог только смотреть вслед. 

Время шло своим чередом. Тренировки стали длиться дольше. Госпожа Сапфир, все так же, не произнося ни слова, гоняла его по несколько часов, потом отпускала на обед, после чего тренировки возобновлялись. Луну он видел теперь нечасто, а когда видел, она была по-прежнему холодна. Он каждый раз хотел извиниться и каждый раз у него не получалось. 

Однажды он нашел записку на столе, вернувшись в комнату после ужина. «Прочитай свитки». Всего два слова. Дамьен улыбнулся. Это наверняка оставила Луна. 

Свитки он прочитал и действительно стал лучше понимать, что такое – путь ассасина. Стремление. Познание. Служение. Послушание. Держа все это в голове, и постоянно повторяя, как молитву древним богам, он стал иначе воспринимать тренировки, иначе понимать тот путь, что уготован именно ему. Он стал иначе смотреть на госпожу Сапфир. 

А с течением времени он стал понимать ее по легчайшим жестам. Он знал, какое взять оружие, стоило ей повернуться боком. Сколько раз стоит повторять движение, которое она показывает - два раза или десять. Он все так же не слышал ее голоса, не видел ее лица, но ощущал некое родство. Та загадка, которую он пытался разгадать месяцами, становилась чем-то нужным и правильным. Наблюдая за каждым движением главы Ордена, он жаждал встать рядом с ней, сравниться по силе, которая бесспорно, была огромной. Теперь он жаждал учиться, несмотря на провалы и падения. 

Но размолвка с Луной жгла грудь изнутри. Эта девушка была единственным близким ему человеком во всей крепости. Мастера теперь поглядывали на него с сомнением, зная, что его учит сам госпожа Сапфир, а другие ученики завидовали и не желали приближаться. 

Поэтому… он чувствовал себя таким одиноким, когда Луны не было рядом. Той прежней Луны, жалящей словами так, что или становилось стыдно, или хотелось улыбнуться. 

Он скучал. 

Поэтому снова решился на тайные преследования. Только на этот раз не за госпожой Сапфир. 

Как только выдавалась свободная минута, он шел к замку и той его части, где обитала Сапфир, пытаясь поймать Луну. Тут была охрана, и близко он не подходил, прячась среди ледяных стен даже ночами. 

И однажды ему повезло. Время приближалось к рассвету, он порядком замерз, когда Луна вынырнула из темноты и, кутаясь в плащ, быстрым шагом шла к замку. 

Дамьен достал из кармана цепочку, на которой висел медальон в виде цветка лотоса из белого камня, и тихо окликнул девушку. 

Луна не испугалась и остановилась. 

– Что ты тут делаешь? – изумилась она, поворачиваясь в его сторону. 

– Жду тебя, – неловко сказал Дамьен. – Это тебе. 

Он подошел, надеясь, что не получит еще одной пощечины, быстро надел на шею девушки медальон и уложил цепочку под воротник. 

– Оно принадлежало моей матери. Для меня… оно… очень ценно. Возьми. И прости меня. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. 

Луна замерла, выражение ее лица неуловимо изменилось. Дамьен не мог его прочитать. А затем изменилась и ее поза. Ему показалось, что он узнал в Луне кого-то другого, кого-то... 

– Я прощаю тебя, – произнесла она – Иди спать. 

Дамьен с облегчением робко улыбнулся. Кивнул и, развернувшись, пошел к себе. Он никак не мог осознать того, что крутилось в его голове, но чувствовал себя на удивление легко и спокойно. После месяцев переживаний, слова Луны были именно тем, что заставило вздохнуть спокойней и свободней. 

Наутро он проснулся в хорошем расположении духа, впервые за долгое время с удовольствием позавтракал и отправился на тренировку с госпожой Сапфир. 

Она уже ждала его, стоя спиной. Он подошел и поздоровался, преклоняя колено. Сапфир вдруг сняла капюшон, являя темные волосы, собранные в тугой хвост, и повернулась лицом. Дамьен поднял голову и с непониманием уставился в карие глаза, которые сейчас показались знакомыми. Сапфир держала одной рукой сразу два хлыста, а второй распустила завязки с боков и сняла маску, отбросив ее в сторону. 

Дамьен замер. 

На него смотрела Луна, насмешливо выгнув бровь и поигрывая хлыстами. Не та веселая девушка, которую он помнил, и не та холодная Луна, какой она была в последнее время. Что-то иное и в тоже время похожее. А на ее шее поблескивала цепочка. Его подарок Луне. 

– Но разве это возможно? – тихо и удивленно спросил Дамьен. 

Стоящая перед ним молодая женщина выгнула бровь. 

– Встань, – велела… Сапфир. 

Он медленно поднялся на ноги, неверяще глядя и пытаясь понять, что госпожа Сапфир и ее служанка Луна – это один и тот же человек. 

А затем воздух разрезал свист хлыста, щелкнувший возле самого лица юноши. 

– Запоминай, Дамьен. Возможно все. Вопрос только в том, во что хочешь и будешь верить ты сам. 

– Значит... Луна и вы... 

– Я не разрешала тебе говорить. Сейчас ты только слушаешь. Впереди у нас очень много тем для разговоров. Возьми в руки меч. Я хочу увидеть, чему ты научился за эти месяцы. 

Надо сказать, что меч он выронил далеко не сразу. Несмотря на то, что практически не упражнялся с этим оружием – Сапфир отдавала в тренировках с ним предпочтение более легкому оружию, воспитывая в руках своего ученика ловкость и скорость. Решился нападать он не сразу. Он видел... Луну, по сути безоружную, и не понимал, как начать, как занести меч, как сделать выпад. Отрезвил несильный удар хлыста в плечо. Когда он посмотрел на женщину перед собой, возле носа щелкнул кончик второго хлыста. Луна... Сапфир смотрела насмешливо, и вместе с тем надменно. Хотя губы ее были сжаты в прямую линию, он знал, что она ухмыляется. Сапфир удрученно покачала головой, раздался свист и Дамьен почувствовал два болезненных удара по ногам, которые прошлись жгучей волной даже сквозь кожу сапог. Он скривился и сделал выпад. 

Спустя три часа меч, наконец, выпал из непослушных пальцев. 

– Все же ты не безнадежен, – вынесла вердикт Сапфир, рассматривая его окровавленные пальцы. – Я же говорила, что из тебя выйдет хороший ассасин. 

Дамьен не знал, что сказать, и застыл посреди зала. 

– Почему? – наконец, смог выдавить из себя он. 

– Я должна знать, кому могу доверить свою жизнь. Ты – будущее Ордена, и я, как его Глава, должна понимать, кого и чему я учу. Луна помогла мне тебя понять. 

Сапфир, держа в руке хлыст, направилась к выходу. 

Но остановилась в дверях и сказала: 

– И запомни. Хороший ассасин – не тот, кто великолепно владеет оружием, а тот, кто сомневается в себе каждый день. Тогда он учится быть лучше. Всегда. Не слушай того, что говорят другие. Слушай свою мечту. 

– Госпожа... – хрипло отозвался Дамьен. 

Сапфир с улыбкой замерла, ожидая продолжения. Он молчал. Хотелось узнать так много. Но он страшился Сапфир, потому что ее он почти не знал. И безумно хотел коснуться Луны, без которой жизнь, казалось, потеряла свои краски, оставив после смерти учителя и их ссоры не смотря на прощение, тот самый пепел. 

Спустя минуту Сапфир улыбнулась, вернулась и, застыв в шаге от своего ученика, велела: 

– На колени. 

Колени Дамьена подогнулись. Он упал перед Сапфир на колени и замер с трепетом и страхом, ожидая, что будет дальше. Надеясь, что она поймет то, что словами он выразить сейчас не в силах. 

Она снова мягко улыбнулась, вытянула левую руку и, тронув рукоятью хлыста его подбородок, поднимая голову, сказала: 

– Ты готов, Дамьен? Быть моим? 

Дамьен сглотнул. Он во все глаза рассматривал ее, понимая, что у него есть только один шанс. 

– Да, Госпожа, – наконец, ответил он. 

– Хорошо. Ты начнешь новый Путь. Обещаю. Я покажу тебе то, что знаю сама. И дарую тот покой, которого ты ищешь после смерти своего учителя. Это будет больно. Это будет правильно. Скажи мне, ты готов пройти по новому Пути? 

Дамьен хотел ответить «да», но его сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы чуть кивнуть. 

Но этого было достаточно. 

Сапфир вновь провела рукоятью по его подбородку, а затем невесомо коснулась пальцами так, как делала это Луна. 

– Ты должен просто верить. Таков твой Путь ассасина. 

Она развернулась и покинула огромную залу. 

Дамьен все так же стоял на коленях, а на его губах играла улыбка. 

Феникс. 

Вечногорящий. 

Его Путь – стать Вечногорящим. Ради Луны. Ради Госпожи. Ради той единственной, что готова даровать ему смысл жизни.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
